Life goes on
by Ash LaRose
Summary: In the years after Goku's departure in GT, Vegeta makes sure Trunks, Goten, and Oob all train hard. It comes in handy when a villain comes to earth with Oob in his sites!


In the evening light, the main tower of Capsule Corporation, a tall structure that peeked above all other buildings in the city, came crashing down out of the sky with a tremendous thundering noise. The rubble spilled over the cracked concrete and pushed forth a billowing cloud of dust and smoke. The sound of metal to metal can be heard as someone lands upon a steel beam that was judding out of the ground. They were metallic boots, a brilliant vermillion color. There were vents here and there, small ones, and a few thick wires that worked their way directly into the muscles of the man's thighs. His skin was a healthy tan color. He had a red and silver cybernetic suit attached to his torso, spikes sticking out of the shoulder pads. His bicepts were bare, but his forearms were encased in thick red and golden metal. His hands had apparently been replaced by cybernetic claws. His visage was hidden behind a horrific mask that resembles a grotesque lion's head, the mane made out of gold, the face of silver, and the eyes and teeth crimson.   
  
A gruff, almost stale voice came from behind the mask. "Surrender, Majin!" He ordered. There was no response, just as he predicted. "If you surrender, I will make your death as quick and painless as possible," he pointed out to the pile of rubble. He felt he was being more than kind to this Majin. "Very well then," he muttered to himself, "I'll blast you out of there." He reached to his back, and grabs his weapon, a plasma beam cannon, and hoists it forward. It's roughly half the width of his chest. He flicks the saftey off and a hum can be heard, slowly raising frequency.  
  
The ground began to rumble, and debris tumbled off of the pile of rubble that was Capsule Corporation. The mysterious man tilted his head slightly, curious as to the source. "I thought I nearly killed him," he muttered to himself, "Oh well, guess I better blast him now." The cannon had finished charging. He pointed it at the center of the debris and... suddenly a huge shockwave of concrete, steel, and various other construction substances rocked out from the center. When the shockwave hit him, the man nearly fell over. A growl echoed through the remains of the city. The man was shocked at what he saw. A blip went off in his helmet.  
  
"WHAT? There's no way his power level could be that high!" He exclaimed. "I haven't seen a Majin power level that high in 16 years!" He stared, not out of fear, for he knew he was stronger than the Majin. He stared out of pure amazment. Nothing seemed to kill the Majin. His eyes stayed fixated on the youth that came walking out of the rubble, clad in red boots, white pants, a golden belt and wristbands, and a black vest. His skin was brown, his eyes were jet black, and filled with anger. His nose was broad, nostrils flared. The black locks of hair in his mohawk were bobbing up and down.  
  
There was a wooshing noise as the boy vanished with a blur. The attacker slid his foot back and braced for impact. There was another woosh as the boy reappeared behind the man. The armored foe spun about just in time to block a powerful fist with is arm. A spark flew, and then the boy pulled his arm back. He dropped onto the ground with his hands, and thrust both feet up at the attacker's torso. He was knocked clear off the ground and landed on his back. He rolled to the side and hopped up, holding the cannon at his side, and whipping out a laser pistol. He begins firing at the boy, who quickly hops back and forth to avoid the blasts. The boy leaps at the man, and knocks the gun away with a whirlwind of a spinkick. The boy follows up with a punch to the man's face... which he catches. He squeezes the boy's hand, causing him to buckle down from the force, and slowly fall to his knees. The man then plants the heel of his steel boot square on the boy's forehead with a forceful kick. He raises the cannon up and holds it with both hands, one on the trigger. The laser sight blips to life on the boy's head. A chuckle escaped from under the helmet.  
  
"Now you die, Majin!" the man yelled. But before he could fire, he was knocked to his side by two powerful blasts. He lets out a yell of pain and spins about to see two figures, with golden, glowing hair, and piercing green eyes.  
  
"The calvary has arrived, Oob," said the shorter of the two, who wore a sleeveless brown jacket, and blue armbands. He wore a black shirt, and greenish-grey, baggy pants. Standing next to him was another young man, with less of that golden hair, but he was taller. He was dressed in a blue fighting tunic and pants, black boots, belt, and arm bands.  
  
Oob got up and smiled. "Trunks! Goten! Boy am I glad to see you!" He exclaimed. He dusted himself off and quickly hopped over to them to make a defensive group. Oob smirked and held his clentched fists to his side, and slid his feet apart, putting his weight on the back one. Goten slid one foot back, and pulled one hand back and up. He extended his arm out in the front, taking up the Kame fighting stance. Trunks moved a foot back, turning to face the enemy at his side and holding his fists up in front of him.  
  
Goten turned his head to Oob and asked "Who is this guy?"  
  
Oob gazed at his attacker, a look of determined anger in his eye. "He calls himself... The Majin Hunter"  
  
The cyborg turned about to face the new threat. "Hmph," he mumbled "This should be easy enough, even with those two. After all, they aren't all that strong." But his confidence would soon be discovered as fateful underestimation. The three heroes rocketed off at the hunter, leaving rocks and dust in their wake. They triple-teamed him, and it was all he could do to merely block and dodge the onslaught. He got no hits in. Finally, the vents on his boots opened downwards and a jetstream blasted him off into the air. From there he points his cannon down at the group. Without aiming, he pulls the trigger, and fires a large green beam of energy down at the ground. The three jump in different directions, spreading them out.  
  
"I can't beat them like this..." the hunter realized, "I'll have to go for X" The hunter slings the cannon back onto his back, and then pulls a device from his belt. He looked down to see all three of the warriors getting to their feet. He grinned and waited for them. As predicted, the shot off into the air, heading right towards them. He held up the device and pressed a button. There was a tremendously bright light that filled the sky. The trio shielded their eyes, but by the time the light faded, the mysterious hunter was gone.  
  
The three dropped to the ground. "Wow, he was pretty good, if he took on all three of us at the same time," Goten commented.  
  
"IDIOTS!" Came a commanding, stern voice from behind the three that made them all wide eyed, tense, and their hair stand even more on end than it allready was. Goten and Trunks dropped out of Super Saiya-jin, as the three turned around to face Vejiita.  
  
It had been awhile since Oob had seen any of the three, and it looks like they could have all used a haircut. Vegeta's hair was the way it used to be, back when Oob first met him. Goten's hair wasn't swayed to one side anymore, instead he had bushy hair that pointed forward, but it was trimmed in the back, not long. Trunks had let his grow down all the way to his collar though.  
  
Trunks laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Dad..." He started to say, but Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped, "I was watching the fight the whole time. You three should have been able to take him." He sneered.  
  
Oob was agitated "You watched the whole time and you didn't help out?!?" He yelled.  
  
Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "Of course not," was his reply, "Why should I have helped? After all, you nearly beat him yourself, you little runt."  
  
Oob hated to admit it, but Vegeta had made a point. Eventually, they would have won without Vegeta's help.  
  
"AND YOU TWO!" Vegeta yelled, "Why didn't you two power up to full power? You saw that the runt wasn't able to handle it, and he's stronger than you two! You should have went to full power!"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked away. "Well..." Trunks answered, but didn't finish. Goten decided to tell him, "We wanted to surprise the guy mid battle by powering up."  
  
Vegeta turned his back to the three so they couldn't see him smirk. He had to admit, it showed style and a bit of strategy. "Next time, don't hold back."  
  
------------  
  
Gohan was finishing up his lecture on quantum physics at the Satan City University. Goten, Trunks, and Oob were in the front row. Goten was slumped over the desk, completely overwhealmed by the information. Trunks was leaning back in his seat asleep. He had a tape recorder in his hand, which was running. Oob was wearing his casual green gi, and furiously taking notes. On occasion he showed a spark of understanding.  
  
These three were models for the class. Everyone was either asleep, confused, or just barely understanding the lecture.  
  
"This is so boring..." Goten mumbled, "why do we have to learn this stuff anyways?" He elbowed Trunks to wake him up and repeated his question.  
  
"Because, YOU need a college degree to get a good job. And I need it because I gotta show I know what I'm doing at capsule corp." replied Trunks.  
  
Goten pointed down at the furiously scribbling Oob. "And him?" he asked  
  
Trunks smirked, "He's here to better himself," Trunks said, "It's amazing that his ability to learn in battle was a result of a fast response speed in his brain. He's only 16 and in his senior year of college."  
  
Goten laughed a bit "Yeah, but he's still a teenager, so he's still got a lot to learn about life that he can't in books. Like what to do about girls, and parents, and-"  
  
"Goten!" Gohan barked, "Stop talking, some of the students are trying to learn!" Gohan scolded.  
  
Goten put his hand on his face. "Sorry Gohan," he apologized. There was no talking between them until class was over.  
  
------------  
  
Oob waved goodbye to his two friends, and took off flying towards his home, on a small southern island. He kept his eyes sharp, looking out for a possible attack coming from the mysterious hunter. He was sure that there would be another attack, and he knew they would come after him.  
  
He smiled a bit, seeing his villiage in the distance. His small, tribal villiage where his friends and family lived. He hadn't been home in awhile, and was eager to see his brothers and sisters.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large explosion. Oob's eyes went wide as he saw his villiage in flames. He grit his teeth, and clentched his fists.  
  
"It must be them!" he thought, "Attacking my villiage to try and get me to come out." This was too much for Oob. He was overcome by anger, and a flaring white ki aura burst into existance around him. "I'LL STOP YOU!" he proclaimed as he rocketed through the sky towards his home.  
  
The hunter turned his head as his helmet alerted him to Oob's incoming. He quickly leaped into the air to avoid a large ki blast that was heading straight at him. He looked around, but couldn't find Oob. Suddenly, a blip went off inside the man's helmet and he turned down at the smoke. A ki bolt hit him straight in the chest, knocking him out of the sky.  
  
The man slowly got up, and turned his head only to see a foot slam against him. His body was flipped and he landed on his front. The hunter yelped in pain as he felt Oob's elbow drop down onto him. Oob jumped up and swung his foot down at the man. The man rolled just out of the way and pointed his laser pistol at Oob. He shot at his face, point blank range. Oob yelled and grabbed his face in pain. The Majin Hunter hopped to his feet and then spun around with a backhand at Oob's face. Oob stumbled back even more, and the hunter attempted to swing his foot up at Oob's chest. Oob grabbed the foot with one hand, and then swung him away.  
  
The hunter flipped himself upright and pulled out his pulse rifle. He started firing repetative green blasts at Oob, causing him to take to the air and try to dodge them. He wasn't quite that quick and hot hit by a few. He nearly fell to the ground, but stopped himself mid-drop and suddenly flew backwards.  
  
"Just as I expected," the hunter said, "He turns tail and runs when I have him on the run." The Majin Hunter activated his jets and thrusted after Oob, firing with his pulse rifle.  
  
Oob swerved in and out of the spray of blasts. "That's it...," he thought, "Follow me away from the villiage."  
  
Oob suddenly dropped into the water. The Majin Hunter disengaged his thrusters and followed him under. The only problem was... he couldn't find Oob. There were lots of fish, and coral to hide behind, and Oob had dropped his power level down to about the same as the fish's. The Majin tried doing a scan for Majin energy signatures, but the water caused it to be distorted, and he coudn't tell where he was.  
  
Oob swam as fast as he could as that low of power level until he reached the beach. He dragged his soaking self up onto shore and looked around. No hunter in sight. He quickly made his way to the nearest phone.  
  
"Hello, Capsule Corporation, our current operator building is no longer in service, please hold while I put you through to someone who can help" came an annoyingly happy voice on the phone. Oob groaned as he remembered the tower he had slammed into the day before. "Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?" Came another annoying voice on the phone.  
  
"Put me through to Trunks right away, it's an emergency!" Oob spit out. He looked puzzled when they put him on hold. He waited for a few minutes, listening to an instrumental of Dan Dan Kokoro. Finally, he was through.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks asked on the phone curiously.  
  
"Trunks! The Majin Hunter is back! I'm on south beach. Hurry and bring whoever you can get." Oob stammered out frantically.  
  
"He's back!? Allright, I'll get Goten and be there in a few-" Trunks said. Oob had to leap out of the way as a laser beam ripped through the telephone booth, causing it to explode.  
  
The Majin Hunter pointed his gun at Oob's chest. A chuckle crept from him. "You're good, but not good enough." He pulls the trigger and a small beam of energy spurts out of the opening in the gun. Oob's eyes went wide and he quickly dropped to his knees and ducked his head down to avoid the blast. The hunter ran up and swung his foot up at Oob's face, knocking him back and scraping up his face. Oob swayed as he was hit, but pulled himself upright to slam his fist at the Hunter's gut. The hunter and the ground shook as his punch connected. Oob was surrounded by a strong, pink-white, swirling aura. He spun around with a kick to the hunter's side and then flung his hand at him. A white flame erupted from his palm and surrounded the Majin Hunter. He yelled as he was hit, but when the smoke cleared, he got up, and faced Oob.  
  
"I cannot be beaten by the likes of you!" He protested. His armor reflected the sunlight off, giving him an almost divine look.  
  
Oob jumped into the air and arched his body back as he let out a tremendous yell. His body slightly tinted pink as a furious ki aura erupted about him. His hair was pushed up and his clothes billowed due to the immeanse force of the flowing energy.  
  
The Majin Hunter took this time to pull out his plasma beam cannon and begin charging it. He held it up at Oob and grinned.  
  
Oob moved his hands down to his right side, cupping them. A blue orb swirled to life between his hands. "Kaaaa...." Oob said, his voice echoing slightly. The orb grew larger and more intense. "Meee..... Haaaa..... Meeeee....." he chanted, each time, the energy in the orb increasing.  
  
The plasma beam cannon beeped at full power, causing The Majin Hunter to pull the trigger, launching a crackling green energy beam up at Oob.  
  
Oob flung his hands and the orb forward, wrist to wrist, hands vertical. "HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" He roared as an amazing blue beam of energy rocketed down at the oncoming attack. The two beams collided, causing a huge clash of energy at the point where the two meet. Oob grit his teeth and pushed more of his energy into his beam.  
  
Sweat dripped down the hunter's face, under the mask. His cannon was beeping wildly, and beggining to smoke, and to make matters worse, his beam was being pushed back at a steady pace. The beeping became faster and faster until suddenly a burst of fire erupted from the side of the cannon. The beam fizzled out of existance, and the hunter was hit dead on by Oob's beam. He screamed profanities as he was blasted across the terrain.  
  
Oob floated down to the ground, weary, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Looks like we missed all the fun," said a familiar voice. Oob looked up to see Goten landing, and behind him Trunks.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, we stopped off and picked up 3 senzus from Korin." Trunks stated as he held up the bag.  
  
Oob smiled upon hearing the good news. "Ah, I'll need one, I don't think he's quite done yet." Oob said, dusting himself off before taking a senzu. His muscles bulged as he was healed. The three turned to face the pile of rocks and dirt that the hunter was buried in.  
  
The hunter slowly dragged himself out of the rocks and laughed. He pulled out a seringe from one of his compartments. "Great," he said sarcastically, "Now there's three, looks like I'll have to use X." And with that, the hunter jammed the needle into his neck, and pushed the green liquid into his body. He spasmed a bit, but once all the liquid was in, he broke the seringe in his hand. Large viens bulged on his skin, the parts that were visible.  
  
Oob took a step back "What is he doing??" he asked.  
  
Trunks had a grim look on his face as he explained, "He's doing exactly what my father did when he was a Majin. Your adrenaline goes up so much that you get those large veins. It increases your drive, stamina, and power immeansly."  
  
Goten smirked. "Guess we really should go to full power like Vegeta said, huh Trunks?" he suggested.  
  
Trunks nodded his head. Goten and Trunks spread their feet apart, and their fists. With a bright flash, they were surrounded in a golden energy, their eyes green, and golden hair being pushed up slightly. The ki flame becomes more and more intense as the two let out yells. There was a large burst of golden light, as their power skyrocketed. Trunks and Goten stood there, as Super Saiya-jin Twos. Trunks' hair was all completely up, except for a few strands that were bobbing on the side. Goten's hair had been pushed all the way back, and he now looks like a shorter-haired version of Gohan.  
  
Oob smiled and said, "Super Saiya-jin Two? Wow, that's great, we shouldn't have a problem with him now."  
  
A large shadow creeped over the three, and they simultaneously looked up. They saw a huge, metallic foot heading their way. Quickly, they hurled themselves out of the way. They scrambled to their feet and saw a massive robot.  
  
"AAAH!!" The three screamed as the robot swung a gun to point at them. There was a loud hum as the weapon powered up. The three winced and put up their arms to try and shield them from the blast. There was a huge golden explosion, and for a moment, the three thought they were dead. The opened their eyes, and starte cheering at what they saw.  
  
The long haired, red-furred Super Saiya-jin Four body of Vegeta, standing in front of them with his hands at the severly singed robot.  
  
"I'll handle this one myself," he proclaimed, "Don't get in my way!"  
  
Vegeta blasted off and slammed his fist at the robot's face, launching him a few more blocks over. He smirked. "Come on," he taunted, "is that the best you can do?"  
  
The robot's eyes lit red and suddenly his foot connected with Vegeta's side. Vegeta yelled in pain, but grabbed the foot and pushed it away. Vegeta blurred from sight, reappearing in front of the robot's chest plate. He pounded in punch after punch, denting the armor with each one. The robot swung his hand at Vegeta, knocking him away. Vegeta plowed through several buildings, then bursts into a huge golden aura as he rockets back at the robot, destroying what was left of the buildings. He slammed both of his feet at the Robot's head, sending it flying towards the beach. It falls into the ocean, causing a tremendous dent in the sand.  
  
The rocking ground caused the three young ones to momentarily pause their assault. They were breathing heavily.  
  
"Oob," Trunks said, "You keep him busy while we do fusion."  
  
Goten's eyes went wide. "Fusion? ALLRIGHT!"  
  
Oob nodded his head and flew off at the hunter. He slammed a fist right at his chest, and was stopped dead in his tracks. The hunter grabbed Oob's fist from his chest, and slowly bent his arm backwards. Oob grimaced in pain, but then swung his body up to double kick at the hunter's head. He let Oob go and fell to the ground.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
Oob let out a series of yells as he started beating on the hunter, punching and kicking as soon as he got up. The hunter couldn't block the attacks in time, but wasn't hurt much by them. Finally, Oob slammed his elbow at his gut, then turned to face him with an uppercut. Oob hopped back as he stumbled, and quickly powered up a Kame Hame Ha.  
  
"Siiiiooooon"  
  
"TAKE THIS!" He screamed as he hurled his blast right at the hunter's head. He screamed and grabbed his head after the smoke cleared. There were pieces of his shatterred helmet on the ground. He looked up at Oob, and revealed his shocking countenance. He had thick, white locks of hair lined up in a mohawk on his head. He had sleek, cat-shaped eyes, and black irises.  
  
"You found me out," he said, "I am KiGen, halfbreed son of a Kaioh-shin. And my duty, is to purify this world of monsters like you!" He yelled, pointing at Oob.  
  
"HA!" The two completed the chant as they touched fingers. Oob and KiGen turned to see a bright light, as a single figure appeared. He wore a blue vest, with deep red trim, white pants, and a long, green sash. His hair was wild, sticking backwards some, but leaving one thick lock of purple hair on the right side of his face. Purple locks were intermingled with black locks, all the way down to his waist. His arms, part of his torso, and other unseen places were covered in a maroonish red fur. His tail swung back and forth behind him.  
  
"ALLRIGHT!" He yelled, looking at his new form, "I'm freaking AWESOME!"  
  
KiGen raised an eyebrow "Who the devil are you?" he asked.  
  
Gotenks smirked, glad he asked. "I am the instrument of good, the destroyer of evil, I am the one who will kick your ***! I am Super Saiya-jin Four Gotenks!" As he made this proclimation, he put on hand on his hips and gave the victory V sign with his other.  
  
The hunter swung his gun at Gotenks and fired. There was a huge explosion as the hunter laughed. "Not anymore you aren't." he commmented.  
  
The smoke slowly cleared, and Gotenks dusted himself off. "That was good, but try this on for size!" Gotenks leaped into the air, pulled his hands over his head and yelled, "GOTENKS ULTRA CREPE SUZZETTE!" He flung his hands down and launched a huge red beam of energy at KiGen. It blasted him into the grond, causing a huge crater around him.  
  
KiGen pulled himself up slowly and coughed up blood. "What?" he said to himself, "This can't be, how can he be stronger than me!?"  
  
Gotenks was pumping his bicepts, showing off, and then noticed he wasn't dead. "Oh, you want some more?" He grinned and powered up.  
  
"RENZOKU ENERGY SHINE!" Boomed Gotenks. He hurled his hands forward, launching streak after streak of golden ki down at KiGen. KiGen barely manages to dodge the blasts, and then yells, "IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME!"   
  
"BECOME CHOCOLATE!" Can be heard behind KiGen. He turns around to see a crackling pink ki beam hit him dead on. He screamed, cursed, and flailed as the energy surrounded him, then suddenly.... POOF! There as a puff of smoke, and he fell down, a little chocolate statue of him. Oob walked over and popped him into his mouth. He mucned a bit then swallowed.  
  
Gotenks laughed and gave Oob a thumbs up.  
  
Vegeta held his bloody arm, and sneered at the gigantic robot. The robot, now spilling electricity out of it's missing arm, seemed to sneer back.  
  
Vegeta floated down onto the ground, and took a breath. The robot took a step back, and got into a defensive stance.  
  
Vegeta grinned. He swung his arms out to his side and started to yell as he built up energy. A powerful sphere of golden ki swelled into place. The robot pulled a hand cannon forward, and started powering it up. Vegeta moved his hands foward, and an intense orb swells into life in front of him. Energy bolts streak from him, blowing up cars, small buildings, and the like. All of his hair starts standing on end, even his fur, as the immeanse power rises.   
  
The cannon gets down powering up, so the robot pulls the trigger. A furious blast of green energy streaks out of the gun and slams into Vegeta's ki orb. There's a large explosion, and the robot stands up straight. The smoke slowly slips away, and Vegeta is seen, raging mad, his chest heaving up and down, as his power reaches it's fullest. The orb was still there.  
  
"FIIINAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAAASH!" He bellows, as he lets loose his ki. A huge, burning stream of golden ki plows into the robot. It is slowly pushed back, sending slabs of concreted up from it's feet. It's armor slowly chipping away. Vegeta takes a deep breath, and then lets out an insane yell as he pushes everything he's got into the beam. The robot begins to shake... and finally buckles under the pressure. He's sent blazing through the air, being torn apart by the beam, until finally he explodes into a glorious crimson light.  
  
Vegeta slowly drops his aura, then drops out of SSJ4, and falls to his feet. He turns his head to see Gotenks and Oob coming to him. Vegeta laughed as he saw the SSJ4 Gotenks. "I should have known you two would fuse again after seeing me and Kakarotto." The three of them have a good laugh, the threat defeated.  
  
---------  
  
BRING-BRING!  
  
The bell rang, and people started filling the halls. The din was nearly overwhealming. Oob walked out of the class room, and turned to Gohan. Gohan smiled and Oob and handed him his term paper. "Valiant effort for someone so young, but maybe you are in a bit too advanced of a class." he said as Oob looked down at his paper.  
  
Oob's eyes bugged out and he fell over with a loud crash. His leg and hand twitched as his paper floated down to him, revealing his failing grade.  
  
Trunks winced and saw Oob. He stepped up and recieved his paper. A groan was heard and he fell down, joining Oob.  
  
"At least you scored higher than me," Trunks said. Him and Oob got up to their feet. "Poor Goten," Trunks said, "He's going to get an abismally low grade.  
  
Goten was walking out of the class, eyes wide, with the left one twiching. He was holding his paper in front of him.  
  
"How'd you do Goten?" Oob asked. "Not THAT bad I hope," Trunks added.  
  
Goten slowly turned the paper around to reveal his B- paper. Oob and Trunks immediately fell to the floor again. The whole school shook as they fell. Goten tipped a bit, and then slowly fell backwards, still in shock of his own grade.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
